


Heart Stop

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, go listen to taemin's album yo!!!, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: It's sad. Before, a few years ago, Donghyuck felt a spark anytime Mark touched him. Now, in the present, his heart is unable to feel anything at all.





	Heart Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Taemin's and Seulgi's song : Heart stop, managed to get me writing again. I love the song. I highly recommend listening to it before or after reading this.
> 
> Speed wrote it so sorrz if there's mistakes. Hope you all like it! :)

 

 

 

 

Maybe it all started when Mark got an injury in middle of one of their dance practices. He fell and broke his left leg. The managers didn't let him continue with promotions, and advised he took a break. The boy agreed and decided it was the perfect time to visit his family on Canada. Donghyuck didn't want him to leave, but with the promise of skype and constant texts, he kissed Mark goodbye on the bathroom of the airport. He remembers how the older boy looked at him that day, pure affection in his eyes.

Even though the bathroom stall was small and it smelt horrible, Mark's smile and tender eyes made it all worth it.

When they went out of the bathroom, Mark headed to board his plane to Canada and Donghyuck followed the rest of his members, to board the plane to Thailand, for their fan meeting in Bangkok. He hoped Mark recovered quickly.

For the first few weeks, everything was normal. Mark skyped him at nights and asked him about his day. Donghyuck complained about Taeyong nagging him, or Chen le pulling a prank on him. His boyfriend always listened, attentive and caring. Sometimes they'd talk about his injury, or Mark's family, friends, and Mark would tell him that using crutches was annoying, or that one of his friend's came over. They made their relationship work, even with such a huge distance between them, they made it work.

However, this stability only lasted for a short while.

 

_"I'm going to stay here until next year"_

_"What? I thought you were coming back next week?"_

_"I was. But I won't be anymore"_

_"What's wrong?_ "

_"My aunt fell sick. My parents are coming as soon as possible because we're the only family she has. I've already spoken with our manager. Don't worry"_

He's sure Mark can notice his crestfallen expression even though his phone's camera is shitty and he doesn't have the best connection right now. 

_"I'm going to miss you"_

_"Me too."_

Donghyuck wishes he could fly to Canada to hug Mark right that instant, something that skype doesn't allow him to do.

 

From then onwards, something changed. It wasn't something very obvious, they still skyped evey day, and they still asked each other about their days. However, every time Mark would smile before signing off, Donghyuck didn't feel like the smile was geunine. He decided to blame it on the hard situation his boyfriend was having with his aunt's cancer. But after a few months, skype sessions dropped to text messages. _ **I felt you fading one by one**._ They only skyped once or twice a week, and that was with luck. Donghyuck was busy promoting NCT's newest album, and Mark was busy taking care of his aunt.

He came to prefer the text messages over skype. Before, getting a skype call from Mark made him all giddy and excited. But that's not the case now. Now, it just made him feel uncomfortable, because every time they video chatted, he could tell they were growing distant, and Donghyuck wasn't ready to accept that. 

He started to hang out with Jeno and Renjun at night. _Let's go bowling._  And he agreed every time they asked. His phone would beep in between turns and he'd reply as soon as he noticed them. It's cruel to say, but Donghyuck would prefer to keep talking to his friends instead of paying attention to his phone to see if Mark was still talking to him.

 

Then, it's the new year, and Mark's coming back in two days. 

 

"You excited?" Jeno asks.

 "Yeah" Donghyuck replies. But was he really excited? He hopes.

 

The managers don't allow them to welcome Mark at the airport, so the first time Donghyuck sees Mark in person after 8 months is when the older boy opens the door to their dorm, with two suit cases and a bag pack. 

Jaehyun goes to greet him immediately. So does Johnny. He says something in english.  _You're finally here dude_. And Mark replies in english too.  _Where else would I be?_  The others soon follow, and everybody's hugging him, telling him they'd missed him. It's Jaehyun that nudges Mark and points with his chin towards Donghyuck's direction. When their eyes meet, Donghyuck wishes he could say he felt the spark he so easily felt before. He wishes, but that's not the reality. They smile to each other nonetheless. Donghyuck walks toward his boyfriend and they hug.  ** _You hug me tight but my heart doesn’t race._** Mark kisses his cheek. Yuta's whistling, Jaehyun's smirking and Johnny is saying something in english (again). 

Later on, when they're laying on his bed, Donghyuck can't help but think about how, even though Mark's here with him, it feels less intimate than video chatting. The older boy has his arms wrapped around Donghyuck's waist. They're so close, he can feel Mark's breath over his shoulder. They're so close, but it feels as if the boy isn't there with him.  ** _We’re in the same place but you’re in a different world. Your eyes are far away, avoiding me._**  Donghyuck sleeps that night with his back towards Mark.

 

They don't hang out together as much as before. Donghyuck usually finds himself with the younger members, while he knows Mark's with the older ones. 

Jisung asks him why wasn't he spending more time with Mark.  _I mean, you two are dating. And he's been away for a long time. I just expected you two to be all over each other, y'know?_

And he was right. That's how it should have been. But he doesn't miss Mark.  _Heart stop beating. A dying feeling._  And he's sure it's the same with the boy.

  

 

 

 

 

_**Even if we end this here** _

_**And coolly turn around** _

_**It wouldn’t feel weird at all** _

_**Someone just needs to step up and be strong** _

_**I can’t chase these feelings away** _

_**I can’t push back these words anymore** _

_**Let’s not drag this out any longer** _

_**We can’t get any closer, we’re just in different times** _

 

They break up on Donghyuck's 23rd birthday party. They don't cry, neither of them are hurt. It's just something they should have done long ago.

 


End file.
